


Catalyst 13

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Exhibitionism, Furry, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Viper wants to expose the swat kats identities so he uses Catalyst 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst 13

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Catalyst 13

Dr. Viper wants to expose the swat kats identities so he uses Catalyst 13

-x-

The secret identities of the Swat Kats were a huge thing, even the enforcers wanted to know that. Dark Kat had a bounty out, 1,000,000 dollars to whoever exposes their identities.

Dr. Viper knew just the thing, Catalyst 13 was a unique chemical and it’d be perfect for the job. He caused a bit of trouble after acquiring the chemical. Something simple, robbing a bank to get the cats on their cycles to the area.

“What’s the deal Dr. Viper robbing a bank doesn’t seem like your stick?”

“Oh it’ssssss not, but I gotsssssss plansssss for you!” he threw two purple viles that exploded on contact. T-Bone and Razor got out of the way, but their cycles were blown up.

“Oh man your gonna pay for that.”

“I think not!” he chuckled and through another container marked Catalyst 13. The stuff doused them, but it didn’t get on their helmets.

“What did you do!?” T-Bone ran up and punched the mad scientist.

“Hehehehehehe, you might not want to worry about me, and worry about yoursssssssself.” True enough the chemical was designed to dissolve clothing, you’d think it’d be useless but with guys getting powers from articles of clothing, better safe than sorry.

T-Bone’s gloves began to dissolve exposing his hand. “What the heck!?” he cried out as his over shirt began to dissolve leaving the white undershirt.

“T-Bone I…” he looked back and saw Razor’s pants had been dissolved first; he tried to shield himself as his black underwear briefs were exposed.

“Shit!” he punched Dr. Viper again and knocked him out. “Let’s get out of here.”

“But our clothes!” he says, even with his helmet he knew he was blushing. T-Bone’s shirts were gone exposing his furry pecs and abs. Just as the chemical started working on his pants Jake’s shirts began to dissolve as well.

“No time to worry about it now, we need to run!” the two ran for it but by the time they made it out of the bank they were down to their underwear. Cries of shock filled the streets as the two almost naked cats ran for it. Chance was clad in white boxers; while Jake’s black briefs began to dissolve.

“This is humiliating.”

“Least it can’t get any worse.”

RIIIIPPPP

“You just had to say it!” yep their underwear had dissolved exposing their asses to the world. Jake quickly tried to shield his soft 4 inch cock and furry balls, his tail curling in his humiliation. Chance wasn’t as shy, his soft 8 inch dick flopped free, but he was still running. His cheeks were heated up in humiliation as people gasped at the sight of them.

Especially when…

“This is Cat’s Eye News it seems we have a couple of streakers in the city.” A camera zoomed up on them, and on every TV in the city everyone got a view of the Swat Kats bare asses. “Oh my, it is none other than the swat kats!”

“Oh cats alive this is humiliating.”

“Least our helmets stayed on, but who knows how long they’ll last so let’s run faster!” the two naked feelings eventually found a sewer to duck into, least it was out of the eye of the media, and boy did they get an eyeful.

The boys got home and showered the stuff off them. For three whole days everyone was talking about the Swat Kat streakers. Their firm rears were exposed to the world. Jake buried his face in his hands.

“These delinquents have finally showed their true colors. How shameful can you get?” Feral was having a press conference about the incident.

“If it’s so shameful Uncle why did you record the broadcast?” His niece Felina chided, Feral blushed.

“Ahem this interview is over.” He walked off, and Chance would swear the good commander was pitching a tent.

“I’m never leaving the garage again.”

“Aww don’t be like that buddy, you got a cute butt.”

“Oh shut it Chance!” he leaned against his partner and the two turned off the news and watched some cartoons instead.

End


End file.
